Talk:Byzanthium - The Separation/@comment-5134440-20120720110653
This article makes me laugh a lot! Me a griefer? LOL! Tutorial is gone, Panic System is gone, Stockpile is gone, Protection system is gone? ... and why? RIGHT, BECAUSE I built it and managed these things and I can remove my buildings, tutorial signs and wires whenever I want them to be removed. I don't agree about the fact that other ppl (who hates me) rest on my laurels. I was over 12h non-stop online to repair griefings (which were done to the capital) and move all my stuff - sorry that the gates not working well, but some I got repaired. I have spent TWO STACKS of bonemeal to make it beautiful for your return and I have replanted the deco trees, but these facts aren't mentioned here in Snies' article. I know why - because he doesn't even know how his faction on the face of it. You are lucky, that I haven't removed more .. like the big wall and some other buildings I have created too. You are even lucky, that I haven't set all factions to the enemy status! .. and yeah, if I say tomorrow I keep my word! ---- At the end you are writing the story of your point of view and from the military, but not ours. Sadly to see this article here. You lost all these members, because nobody of the ppl who left the faction likes the military members and you will lose more. ---- I kicked you (and the rest) out, because you had fully access to the stockpile and all ressource which don't belong to you. I saw all of you looking in a lot of chests, so it's my way to protect our members from you and your military. This ressources were collected by gramer, pina, chickens, chickencutter, gwendyn, alibond, (...) and me. So .. we can take our stuff with us. ---- But nice to see, if I remove my buildings it's griefing and if I take my/our ressources it's stealing. You have not both oars in water, really! ---- For short - you have given me the leadershipwith your agreement. The military was bulldozing all faction members and started to freak out. Therefore WE, the majority kicked them out. Gwendyn and BigBellyBuddah scream at you via faction chat to stop the reinvite of these kicked members. You only said that you don't know, why not to reinvite them back and now there you are, left with nothing more then the reinvites. It's your own fault, because do you know this phrase: If you not to have the faintest idea - shut up! ---- And Snie? Only btw. there is only one Caesar on this server and it's ulumulu not your Jozeevis. Snie? For "talking like civilized people", these ppl don't have to be in faction! Another fact is important, I am tired of talking with ppl who always tell lies behind my back! They tell these lies to all factions on the server via private messages and eroding the entire server with this load of rubbish. And Snie? Btw. it's still Byzanthium, not Rome, so no Caesar in it. Ahh yeah and Snie? There are no Loyalists or Separatists - it's fully bullshit. We tried to save the faction from annoying ppl, but you invite them back. If you need a list of annoying ppl look on the list of kicked members and invite them ALL back. LAWL! ---- Cya PS: How dare you are, that you think that your faction can live with our new faction in truce or ally?!